What's Soon to Be
by Royal Detective
Summary: Fate had a funny way of placing people where they should be. You could lose one person but could be given another. This is where fate had placed Cedric the sorcerer yet did he know of what had happened!


_**A/N:**_ Okay, I already know someone has already come up with an idea of how Cedric and Sofia met before the series but I would like to try out my version and see how I do. My next Sofia story will be a lot funnier than this one. It happened to me Wednesday but I'll explain that later. For now enjoy this story.

* * *

 _ **Sofia the First: What's Soon to Be**_

" _You want to what?!" Roland asked his wife in shock as she smiled at her idea of a stroll. "I can't lat you walk out in the village in the condition your in. Could you at least wait till you are better?"_

 _The blonde-haired queen sighed in exasperation. It would seem that her husband was in denial of what she had told him and everyone in the castle. "I'm not going to get better Roland, the least you can do is let me enjoy the little time I have left and let me get some presents for our children."_

 _Roland wasn't against her but a feeling inside was telling him if his wife wasn't careful he could lose her sooner than what was suppose to be expected. "If you could just wait until I'm done with some business we'll go together." Roland said with a gentle smile as took his wife's hands in his._

 _Baileywick frowned as he watched the nearby royal couple. He knew what was to take place in a few years and he wished he could help his queen with her ventures but inside he knew he needed to stay and help the king with his duties._

 _From the the corner of his eyes the steward saw a familiar sorcerer walking around as he was studying his spell book. He had remembered the king had ordered for Cedric to find a cure for the sick queen and from the looks of it, it would seem the man was still at it._

 _"But I need to go now, I have a lot to do to prepare and time is running out." The queen insisted with determination. "If you won't go I'll go myself."_

 _. He knew when his wife had her mind on something there was no way of changing it. After pinching the bridge of his nose Roland sighed again and said " At least take someone with you."_

 _"Excellent suggestion," she said then looked around. With a smile she pointed and exclaimed "I'll bring Cedric with me."_

 _Once he heard the queen's statement Cedric dropped his spell book in shock as he, Roland and Baileywick were stunned with the choice as well._

 _"Cedric?"Roland asked his queen. "but I need-"_

 _"You told me to choose some and I did, now if you excuse me I have some errands to run." The queen then walked toward the sorcerer. "Let's go Cedric."_

* * *

 _Once the queen and the sorcerer were out of the castle Cedric looked toward his friend and saw she had a smile on her face. "Not going to take the Carriage?"_

 _"I said I was going for a stroll through the village. I wanted to be out in the fresh air wanted to stretch my legs while I was getting the twins presents."_

 _"I don't think walking in your condition would please the doctor nor I._

 _You should at least taken a carriage with no roof on it, that could still give you fresh air and you would be cautious."_

 _"I thought you would be the person to understand but even you are so over-protective. I hope one of these days someone will teach you to loosen up and have some fun." The queen pushed her tiara back in the hood she had over her head._

 _Cedric placed his hands behind his back as he continued to walk. He didn't know what to say about that statement. It was true he worked hard but only because he wanted to try to prove to everyone that he was a great sorcerer and the reason for now was so that he could find that cure the queen needed so much._

 _"I have my reasons for staying busy and for now I can't step out of my comfort zone."_

 _"I'll probably see it someday but know that I think you are an amazing sorcerer." She said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder with a smile that made him return the gesture._

 _"Let's get these errands of yours over with so King Roland won't send any guards to make sure you haven't passed out."_

 _The laughed and agreed "The toy store should be around here somewhere."_

 _Eventually the two friends spotted the store the queen was looking for. The blonde queen looked around with excitement at all the toys that surrounded them. She couldn't wait to find the toys and started looking around._

 _As the queen walked down an aisle she spotted something. "Hey, its too bad your not a kid Cedric I would totally give this to you for your birthday." She said as she picked up a toy sorcerer that had resemblance to Merlin._

 _"Mocking me are we ?" he said with a smirk and crossed his arms._

 _"No, I would really get you this."_

 _"Whatever, why don't I go buy us something to drink a few blocks down while you finish up here. That is, if you think you'll be -"_

 _"Cedric, I'll be fine just go get us some drinks and I'll meet you outside."_

 _With nothing else to lose the sorcerer left the woman to her shopping. He hoped she would be fine by herself for a few minutes the last thing he needed was for the king to punish him for not watching over his sick wife carefully._

 _As Cedric walked out of a grocery store with two bottles of waters he made his way back to the toy store to see if the queen was ready to back to the castle._

 _Once he was there he saw through a window that the queen was giving the money to the worker then came out with a bag of toys._

 _"I see that you have accomplished your errands hmm?"_

 _"Yes, I hope James and Amber will enjoy these toys for years, maybe it will even make the realization of me gone less painful."_

 _Seeing the sad expression that had crossed her face he lead her to a nearby bench and sat her down in it. "I'm sure it will but for now you need to be strong. Here" Cedric said as he used his wand to make a handkerchief appear in her hands._

 _"Thanks." She said and wiped her eyes._

 _Once the tears were gone Cedric handed her one of bottle of water he had bought."We'll sit here for a few minutes then we'll head back to the castle."_

 _As they sat there in silence Cedric watched a little girl walk with her mother. It seemed the girl was very cheerful, perhaps they were headed to the p_

 _"How long will it take to deliver the shoes mommy, I want to go to Ruby's house to play."_

 _"It won't take long. Just be a good girl and we'll go to Ruby's house."_

 _"Yay!" the girl cheered "I can't wait to show Ruby my new doll."_

 _The woman chuckled and took her daughter's hand "Let's go then." But all of a sudden a strong gust of wind picked up which made the doll the girl had in her hand fly all the way to the middle of the road._

 _"My doll!" Before the woman could stop her daughter the girl began to run towards her toy._

 _Everyone_ _watched in shock as a wagon was heading towards the the girl!_

 _Cedric quickly drew his wand out from the the sheath of his robe and cast a spell that made the little girl quickly float back to her mother with her doll intact._

 _"Are you alright?" The woman asked the scared girl who was now clutching her doll tight as though it would be taken away again._

 _"I'm...I'm f...fine mommy." the answered as her lip trembled from fear at what had just taken place._

 _"You must never run in the road like that. Something bad could have happened. Next time,you must hold on to yur toys tightly."_

 _"Yes..yes mommy." she sniffed then hugged her mother._

 _"Alright, nothing to see here, get back to what you were doing." Cedric said sternly to the crowed as lead his friend across the street to where the mother and daughter stood._

 _The crowed mumbled under their breath a bit and did as they were told._

 _"Are you two alright." The queen in disguise asked the mother and daughter._

 _"Yes, thank-you for your concern. Your friend here seems to have saved my daughter for that I tank-you sir."_

 _The little girl turned around and saw the man who had saved her stood in front of of her._

 _"Thanks for saving me and my doll mister. I don't know what I would do without it." Before Cedric could answer the girl hugged his legs which made him shocked at the gesture._

 _The girl let go of him and said "I hope I see you again Mister, your funny."_

 _Once Cedric was calm from the girl's action he answered "Me to."_

* * *

 _Later that night Cedric continued his search through his spell book for the queen's cure until he heard a familiar knock at the door. When he opened it he found the said royal standing there with something behind her back._

 _"My queen, you should be resting."_

 _The queen rolled her eyes good-naturally and said "I realize that but I had to pay you a visit first."_

 _"Oh, why is this visit so important?" Cedric asked as he crossed his arms and gave the queen a stern look._

 _"I gave the twins there presents today..." The queen said, ignoring his question and walked inside the tower. "You behaving yourself Wormwood?" The queen asked as she petted the raven who enjoyed the attention from the queen._

 _"You did huh?"_

 _"Yes, so I came up here to give you your present." The queen told the sorcerer as as she held out the wrapped gift to the sorcerer._

 _"Why are you giving me a gift?"_

 _"Because you are my friend, Cedric. My husband and children may miss me but you are about to loose the only friend in this castle and I think you would be more depressed than anybody will be. So I thought I would give you a present which will help you to remember you are never going to be alone."_

 _"But what if I find a cure...then you would be saved."_

 _"It would only put off my death. Besides, I don't think a cure can ever be found for the disease I have." The queen then sat herself down in his chair. "So are you going to open your gift?"_

 _Doing as he was told he unwrapped the present and stared in surprise "This..this is." As he held the toy that was a lot like Merlin he cound't help but feel shock._

 _"You bought this toy while I was gone didn't you?"_

 _"What could I say... I know how much Merlin inspires you. I just had to."_

 _A smile came to his face as he said "Thank-you."_

 _The queen stood up. "Remember, I'll always be with you." She said as she hugged him and to his surprise she kissed his cheek._

 _Once she was at the door she opened it and said "Get some rest Cedric, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _With the queen gone Cedric touched the cheek she had kissed. He hadn't expected her to that. Looking down at the gift he whispered "Goodnight, my queen."_

That afternoon Cedric was waiting for Sofia to come up for her next lesson. And while he waited he held a familiar toy figure in his hand. He wondered if the deceased queen was with him like she had said she would. She probably was and he just could not tell.

All of a sudden he heard the window from upstairs open. "Stupid window." He muttered. He placed the toy sorcerer on his desk and went to close it and once he was back downstairs he went to sit down again.

When he was sitting down in his seat again he felt a chill which made the hairs on his neck stand on ends.

"I guess the the workshop is a bit drafty today, huh Wormy?" He asked the raven but yet did the know that he had a ghostly visitor in the Workshop today.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I may not have described much stuff in this story but I was focused on the idea that couldn't describe much. Probably no even my best work but I tried my best. Please review!


End file.
